


Mais tu veux qu'on se fasse moine ou quoi ?

by MelyMelo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Food Metaphors, Funny, Gay Sex, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-08 22:07:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3225179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyMelo/pseuds/MelyMelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OS. Harry apprend à Draco qu'en raison de la règlementation M/MA sur FFnet, les auteurs de fanfiction ne vont plus pouvoir écrire de Lemon. Petit Délire. Vous aimez les fruits? Edit. Suite en Drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mais tu veux qu'on se fasse moine ou quoi ?

**Bonjour Bonjour !**

Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 27ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "moine". Le FoF est un forum regroupant tous les francophones de ffnet où l'on peut discuter, demander de l'aide ou s'amuser entre nous.  Ce thème de M/MA n'a pas lieu sur AO3, mais je tenais à vous faire partager ce petit délire, qui a maintenant quelques années :)

 **Disclaimer** : Les personnages du Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la création de J.K Rowling

 **Note** : J'ai eu du mal à démarrer, j'ai commencé en retard en plus. Mais je l'ai quand même plié en 30 min. 

Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Mais tu veux qu'on se fasse au moine ou quoi ?

Draco Malfoy regardait son amant d'un air incrédule. En effet ce dernier venait de lui annoncer qu'ils ne pourraient plus avoir de relation intime, d'aucune sorte. Seuls les baisers seraient acceptés.

_Laisse moi t'expliquer…

Le blond gifla la main qui s'avançait vers son visage, tourna la tête et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pour faire comprendre sa mauvaise humeur.

C'était un dimanche. Ils étaient dans l'appartement du blond. Ils s'apprêtaient à aller bruncher quand Harry Potter avait voulu qu'ils discutent.

Le brun souffla.

_Mais c'est pas ma faute Malfoy.

_Comment ça c'est pas de ta faute ? ! Il est 9h du matin et tu m'annonces de but en blanc qu'on si ce n'était rien qu'on ne doit plus rien faire ? Tu me trompes ? Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ? Je ne te satisfais plus ? Dans ce cas tu es complètement fou ! Je suis le Dieu du sexe de Poudlard !

_Chut ne dit pas ce mot !

_Quoi quel mot ?

_Mais tu sais celui que tu viens de dire.

_Poudlard ?

_Mais non, celui sur les relations.

_Sexe ?

_CHHUUTTT !

_Mais quoi « CHHUUTTT ! » Hier tu ne voulait entendre que ça tu n'arrêtais pas de me demander de te…

Le brun posa sa main sur la bouche de l'ex-serpentard.

_Mais t'es con Malfoy ou quoi ? Laisse moi t'expliquer.

_Oui ben va falloir trouver une bonne explication parce que là franchement, je commence à croire que tu deviens aussi fou que l'était Dumbledore.

_Assieds toi.

_Pff.

_Malfoy !

_Ouais ouais ok.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le bord du lit. Harry prit la main de l'ex Serpentard dans ses mains.

_Bon voilà. Tu sais pourquoi nous avons ce genre de relation. Parce qu'il y'a un site où des gens complètement débordant d'imagination et de perversité écrivent des histoires où ils nous mettent en scène. Et bien maintenant toutes les histoires où les auteurs écriront sur des histoires aux relations très intimes et très détaillées, seront effacées, et les auteurs pourront être bannis temporairement.

_Je ne comprend pas.

_C'est une histoire de M et de MA. Je te ferais un petit cours si tu veux.

_Sur ta boîte blanches aux allures de pianos ? Non merci ! Encore un truc Moldu dont je peux me passer.

_Je te signale que c'est des moldus qui écrivent ces histoires sur nous.

_Ouais, des moldus qui ont attendus de recevoir un hibou quand ils avaient 11 ans. Stupide moldus.

_Je te signale que nous ne sommes pas réels. Et que c'est grâce à une moldue que nous existons dans l'imagination des gens maintenant. T'es de mauvaise humeur le matin toi !

_Normal quand on vous annonce une nouvelle pareille ! Et en plus tu me parles de Moldus.

_Oui. Bon. Je continue. Donc ces auteurs, très prolifiques, n'ont plus le droit d'écrire sur ce genre d'activités.

_Mais avant ils avaient le droit ?

_Non, mais les administrateurs ne vérifiaient pas. C'est une histoire de protection de l'innocence des adolescents.

_Innocence, je t'en foutr…mettrais, pardon oui, de l'innocence moi ! C'est dur de ne pas parler de ces choses là ! Je te signale que la majorité des auteurs qui écrivent sur nous sont des nanas de 17 ans en plein bouillon d'hormones !

_Oui bon pas que quand même ! Enfin bref, bien maintenant, ils doivent faire super attention et ne plus écrire sur tu-sais-quoi.

_Mais c'est pas juste !

Draco Malfoy recommença à bouder

_C'est vrai, mais c'est comme ça. Mais on va pouvoir faire plein d'autres choses quand même, jouer aux échecs, lire, aller travailler aussi des fois…

_Mais je veux pas faire ça moi !

_Oui parce que tu un gros accro.

_Oui et toi aussi d'ailleurs !

_C'est vrai. Ça me manque déjà.

_Ca ne fait que quatre heures Potter...

_Oui je sais.

Le dit Potter se mit à pleurer.

_Mais comment ils font les administrateurs pour contrôler tout le monde. Ils sont anglais ils vont pas lire toutes les histoires dans toutes les langues ?

_Ils les trouvent en cherchant par mots clefs, dit Harry Potter en se mouchant bruyamment.

_Berk, Potter t'es dégoutant ! Donc en fait, si les auteurs remplacent les mots du lexique à caractère Tu-Sais-Quoi par un autre ils ne pourront pas trouver les histoires ?

L'ex-Gryffondor arrêta de pleurer, intéressé par ce que disait le blond.

_Comme quoi ?

Malfoy pointa l'entre jambe de son amant du doigt.

_Et bien je pensais à un lexique très fruité pour l'instant. Je n'aimerais pas avoir à renoncer à ta « banane ».

Potter souri, trop heureux d'avoir trouvé un moyen, certes peu conventionnel mais efficace, pour déroger à la règle sans se faire prendre.

_Ohhh ! Et oui nous n'aurons pas à nous faire moire alors ! Si tu enlevais toutes ces couches de vêtements petit dragon.

_Ton petit dragon, il va te mettre la banane à l'abricot, tu vas voir si tu le trouves toujours aussi petit.

Le blond commença à déboutonner la chemise du brun. Celui ci se leva d'un bond et couru dans le salon.

_Ah oui le brunch j'oubliais, dit le blond.

_NON, ON VA PAS BRUNCHER. JE VAIS ÉCRIRE UNE FIC SUR UN PLATEAU DE FRUIT !

« Ah ces moldus…ils ont de bonnes idées quand mêmes » Pensa Draco Malfoy en de laissant tomber sur le lit.

FIN


	2. Recette de cuisine

«

Recette de cuisine, Par Harry Potter.

Banane au chocolat

Ingrédients :

1 Banane de Draco Malfoy

250 g de chocolat pâtissier

250g de marshmallow

20cl de lait

50g de beurre

Instructions :

Faites fondre le chocolat dans le lait porté à ébullition. Fouettez délicatement.

Incorporez le beurre coupé en minces morceaux. Fouettez délicatement.

Mettez tous les marshmallows dans la bouche de Draco Malfoy (les soupirs et les cris pourraient alerter votre voisinage)

Prenez votre banane. Assurez vous qu'elle soit assez ferme.

Trempez un doigt dans le chocolat fondu pour tester la température. Si brûlant attendez.

Sucez vous le doigt de manière lubrique.

Enduisez la banane de chocolat.

Dégustez.

»

_Potter tu écris quoi dans ton cahier ?

Harry Potter leva la tête vers son amant.

_Oh pas grand chose. Des idées de recettes, répondît' il en souriant d'un air innocent

_C'est une bonne idée. Tu m'en feras un jour ?

_Oh oui ! Et crois moi, tu vas aimer.

FIN

Note : Non il n'ya pas encore d'illustrations dans ce cahier.


End file.
